Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 297
__NOEDITSECTION__ Date: May 4, 2016 Highlights * Shadow Fade Skin by Community member Howser * New abilities for both Commanders * Removal of Claw Exosuits * Grenade changes * Healthbars appear on Enemies you have damaged [http://unknownworlds.com/ns2/update-297-shadow-fade-released/ Blog Post] Tweaks/Improvements *Shadow Fade model/skin has been released to all Shadow Tier players and is available in the NS2 Item Store *Exosuit changes – Dualies for All! **Base Exo research now unlocks dual gun exos, and does not require two Command Stations to purchase **Dual exo personal resources cost reduced from 60 to 45, and Claw exos have been removed (used to be 40 res) **Dualies now move faster (same speed as claw Exos of the same type) **Exos now only gain 30 extra armor per armor upgrade, instead of 45 **Minigun ROF doubled, but damage reduced by 55% (per bullet) and changed to Normal damage type **Railgun damage changed to normal type **Ejecting from an exo when you have a jetpack will now grant you a quarter tank to fly away with *Alien Commander ability changes **Contamination now spews Bile briefly when initially placed (equal to two bile bombs) **Rupture now Parasites anything in its effect radius ***Reduced the view-blocking visuals by 40% ***Rupture charge time decreased by 42% (was 3s now 1.25s) ***Increased Team Resources cost to 3 (was 2) ***Increased cooldown time to 4 seconds (was 2 seconds) *Grenade Changes – Guaranteed Explosions! **It now costs 2 personal resources to buy 1 grenade (previously it was 3 for 2) **If you die after pulling the pin or while attempting to throw a grenade, it will fall at your feet and explode **If you die with a non-primed grenade, it will respawn with you **Cluster grenades’ secondary explosion is now fire type **Grenade deploy animation is now affected by catpacks as well as the pin pull and throw animations *Power Surge Changes – “Overcharge“: **Power Surge is now researchable at the Command Station for 15 team resources and needs 45 seconds to be researched. **Power Surge costs 5 team resources and has a cooldown of 20 seconds **Does not work at Command Stations and Power Nodes **Applying power surge is now easier as it auto selects a building close to where you clicked (similar to Nanoshield) **New Effects: ***On powered structures: ****Deals 50 healthpoint damage to nearby aliens ****Lowers the energy regeneration rate of nearby aliens for 5 seconds ***On un-powered structures: ****Restores power for 20 seconds. *Nameplates no longer have a background or animated border elements *Health bars will now show for enemies you attack **Only visible in short range and with clear line of sight onto the target **Better visual damage feedback about time to kill than damage numbers **Engagements are less binary for new players **Helps to focus on a target *Damage numbers are now off by default for new players, since they are redundant when viewed in conjunction with health bars. *Slowed down the dead lifeform dissolve length from 1.5s to 2.25s so players have a little more time to enjoy their kill *Replaced the Gorge with a Drifter status at the Alien tech tree overview. *Improved hit feedback on the crosshair to appear and disappear faster and coincide more closely with the damage you are doing. *Reduced name flickering when aiming at an enemy Fixes *Increased the player slot limit for Linux to 99 *Cluster grenades and mines will no longer shake the commander’s view *Fixed that the bootcamp menu message was not working. *Fixed Cluster Grenade fragment explosions not applying correct damage type. Was Normal, now Fire damage type. *Fixed that some of the serverbrowser filter did not work *Removed a one pixel offset in the killfeed icon texture that caused issues in the past *Fixed issue causing crosshair hit feedback to be updating too slowly *Fixed that completing the tutorial granted a few achievements too many *Fixed that the average skill value of servers wasn’t being calculated correctly Translations *Added the achievement title and descriptions to the translation system, so they can be translated via http://translate.naturalselection2.com/ *Added Czech, French and German translations for the new tutorials (Thanks navaska, Pelargir and ChrisStark!) SDK *CompileModel utility updates **Fixed a bug that would cause bones to scaled up if the source units weren’t in centimeters, resulting in invalid physics collision reps. **Fixed bug where collision solids were improperly aligned **Fixed an issue that meant cameras from 3dsmax would not have the correct field of view **The FBX workflow now allows for bones to be declared as attach_points in the model_compile file **Added a feature to help with compiling new FBX assets and using “animation_model” from old DAE assets. Users can now use the “bone_order_override” directive to specify the sorting order of bones to match up to an existing model. **Note: It safety checks the indices given — they cannot contain duplicates, they must be sequential, they must start at zero and count up, and they cannot arrange the bones such that any parent has a higher index than the children Maps ns2_docking (Thanks Zavaro!) *Fixed missing Location entity for area adjacent to Locker Rooms ns2_tram (Thanks Flaterectomy!) *Fixed various texture misalignments and smoothing issues around the map *Removed erroneous light props hidden behind a wall that were visible from commander view in shipping *Removed the large door at the southern end of the room in Shipping from commander view *Fixed a cable prop ending in mid-air in Repair *Made it easier to move over the pipe behind the powernode in Platform *Visual improvements below the floor and around the pillars and benches in the center of the ready room *Put unsorted entities, props and geometry in the appropriate layers *Fixed lights staying on in Hub when the power goes out (but made the tram’s headlights stay on instead) *Fixed lights staying on when the power goes out in Hub and Repair due to being outside of the location entities Category:Patches